DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!!
のギャラクシー ・ ・ !! |Image = |Translation = Strike Back Galaxy ・Inferno・Annihilation |Gallery = DMRP-06 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp06 |Release = June 23, 2018 |Next = DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! |Previous = DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! |Block = Twinpact Series }} Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! is the 6th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set includes 110 cards, including: **5 Ultra Golden Cards **1 Master DS Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **1 Master Card (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares (3 kinds with 1 alternate Secret Rare artwork) **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Gate of Moonless Night Zetsu *Master Gogogo Gangan Galaxy *Gogogo Gangan Galaxy *Sabaki Z Reprinted Cards *64/93 Quick Spark *71/93 Eternal Brain *18/93 Strong Gedor 卍 *44/93 Haku★Yon Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G5 5000GT, Riot *G2/G5 Dogiragon, Legendary Legend *G3/G5 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *G4/G5 Arcadia Spark *G5/G5 Reload Charger Master Dolszak Card ' *MD1/MD1 Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu ' *M1/M1 Gogogo Brand *S1/S10 King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven *S2/S10 Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark *S3/S10 Zett, Kiramekuseisen *S4/S10 Coralian, Super Palace *S5/S10 Chengza, Dragon Armored Ship / Fourth of the Six Bizarre ~Earth Breaking Waterfall~ *S6/S10 Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End *S7/S10 Bikkureeno *S8/S10 Do Mannakataro *S9/S10 Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap *S10/S10 Dolzwei Astelio *1/93 Shumanmaj, Returning Elemental *2/93 Tranki, Strange Stone / Eye of the Tiger *3/93 Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain *4/93 Koizamurai, Master of Earth *5/93 Demiblam Stalker *6/93 Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand *7/93 Magmajigoku, Dragon Armored Car / Hell's Scrapper *8/93 Wild Shield Climax *9/93 Geotajio, Dragon Armored *10/93 Oblady Hornet /「Let it Bee!」 *11/93 Torasan of the Fusen *12/93 Shidas, Strange Stone *13/93 Jokai, Eternal Fight *14/93 Shiny, Dragon Armored / Edge Spark *15/93 Tamategame, Palace Ship / Brain Time *16/93 Manomi, Super Palace Soldier *17/93 History Reciting Brain *18/93 Strong Gedor 卍 *19/93 Looks, Enforcement Doctor *20/93 Denka, Misfortune Demon 92 / End of Century Hand *21/93 Duriken, Darma *22/93 Mushimushinonnon / Heat enough to burn to Ash *23/93 Bangchu, Bangbang Tank *24/93 Diceclops *25/93 Great Sonic *26/93 Be Raska Su *27/93 Ma Scumero Tank *28/93 Fabula Snail / Gorchop Trap *29/93 Gigigi's Guitaro *30/93 Surfing Zabunple *31/93 Joragon Reload *32/93 Renda, Formation of the Five Leads *33/93 Pink, Hundred Preparation / Momondo Col *34/93 Mabruuk, Red Attack Silver *35/93 Urana, Strange Stone *36/93 Spark x Spark *37/93 Ikariya, Shell Beast *38/93 Laria, Shell Beast *39/93 Kaibashila, Shell Beast / Covashila Pokopoko *40/93 Meshitakko, Palace Protector *41/93 Brain x Brain *42/93 Grill, Darma *43/93 Night Elder, Shadow of Decay *44/93 Haku★Yon *45/93 Matsu★Katsu / Magic Arrow - Darkness *46/93 Hand x Hand *47/93 Kingon, Dial Tank *48/93 Zakuruma, Runaway /「Emergency Takeoff!」 *49/93 Donpatchi Ojisan *50/93 Gigant, Roaring Car *51/93 Scrapper x Scrapper *52/93 Banyanya Tank *53/93 Sumonmonga *54/93 Akashishima / Red Agraf *55/93 Tsukutcho *56/93 Trap x Trap *57/93 The Somen *58/93 Saw, Lightning Enforcer *59/93 Jitaku, Joy of Rest *60/93 Cavino Sabato *61/93 Alfreet, Judgment Gate Elemental *62/93 Noches, Blue Defense Silver *63/93 Tache, Green Knowledge Silver *64/93 Quick Spark *65/93 Furious Broken Mask Judgment *66/93 Cyber L Grand *67/93 Akkai, Shell Beast *68/93 Megiron, Persistent Accumulation *69/93 Spu Moni *70/93 Cobanza, Walking Bribe *71/93 Eternal Brain *72/93 A Clock Back in Time *73/93 Weipush, Darma *74/93 Vobingo, Darma *75/93 Kani★Nika *76/93 Glug, Misfortune Demon 53 *77/93 Fuuma Rerajes *78/93 Griknife, Darma *79/93 Scat Hand *80/93 Poliswan *81/93 IPPON Tsurikichi *82/93 Yoshitsune, Yoshida Swordsman *83/93 Ko Raratta *84/93 Eat Raratta *85/93 Missile Jet *86/93 Gogogo Go1 Knuckle *87/93 Bebecabbage *88/93 Tapiokapi *89/93 Wingeye Mac *90/93 Night Owl Meisama *91/93 Muomu *92/93 Rakuokura *93/93 Dangerous Trap Cycles Twinpact Reprint Spells (A cycle of Twinpact creatures that support a spell of a specific name category, which their spell side belongs to. Each of the spells are reprints.) * — Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark * — Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain * — Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand * — Magmajigoku, Dragon Armored Car / Hell's Scrapper * — Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap dmrp6-s2.jpg|Uisu, Dragon Armored's Investigation / Holy Spark dmrp6-3.jpg|Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain dmrp6-6.jpg|Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand dmrp6-7.jpg|Magmajigoku, Dragon Armored Car / Hell's Scrapper dmrp6-s9.jpg|Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap Super Shield Trigger Spells (A cycle of spells that have "Super Shield Trigger" and are each part of a spell name category.) * — Spark x Spark * — Brain x Brain * — Hand x Hand * — Scrapper x Scrapper * — Trap x Trap dmrp6-36.jpg|Spark x Spark dmrp6-41.jpg|Brain x Brain dmrp6-46.jpg|Hand x Hand dmrp6-51.jpg|Scrapper x Scrapper dmrp6-56.jpg|Trap x Trap Neo Evolution (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have Neo Evolution.) * — Shidas, Strange Stone * — Ikariya, Shell Beast * — Grill, Darma * — Kingon, Dial Tank * — Banyanya Tank dmrp6-12.jpg|Shidas, Strange Stone dmrp6-37.jpg|Ikariya, Shell Beast dmrp6-42.jpg|Grill, Darma dmrp6-47.jpg|Kingon, Dial Tank dmrp6-52.jpg|Banyanya Tank Category:Booster Packs Category:OCG Category:OCG Only